OuT at NigHt
by sTitchEd016
Summary: Toph sneaKs out, and drags Aang along...sets in modern day Bah Sing Se. Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Sokki. PLs. rev!
1. THE SLEEPING AIRBENDER

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (: P)

* * *

STREET 1: THE SLEEPING AIRBENDER

* * *

Time check: 9:35. The clock's long hand had just ticked it's first second. The machine's home was a dark moonlit room of a young teenager. His room was decorated like any boy of his age.

On one corner was his desk, filled with homework and a half-finished glass of milk. Left wall was his dresser that stood next to a couple of posters. It had a couple of Bah Gua scrolls, showing different skills and movements. And on his right wall were Polaroid pictures of his family and friends. The bright boy loved taking candid photographs. There was one with Monk Gyatso airbending colorful icing, Appa scaring off a cat-owl, and Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph in one of their roadtrips.

And the bright teenager? He was sprawled on his futon, asleep. Being in the sunshine season, his body was exposed to the summer air hoping for a miraculous winter breeze in the extreme heat. He snored in his sleep, with in-between mumbles of egg custards and fruit pies.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Its short. I know. Aang just sleeps so peacefully, wait until Toph wakes him up! Muahahaha!!! Pls. review! 


	2. THE DOJO

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (: P)

* * *

STREET 2: THE DOJO

* * *

Passing one lamp post to the next, a young girl walked barefoot through a quaint suburban village. She was clad in a green oversized T-shirt and shorts. A green and yellow puffball headband up in a very messy bun, held up her black hair. 

After beating the crap out of some sick guy who wanted to grope her, she headed her way to a corner leading up to a local dojo. With no need for flashlights, she walked up to the place's large wooden doors. She stood there for a while, feeling the vibrations of the area on the other side.

"Seems like Monk Gyatso's taking a walk," Toph said quietly. "And Appa's sleeping like a baby."

Her pale green eyes looked straight to the door. As if having ex-ray vision, the wise master was busy taking his usual rounds as Appa, the flying bison was in his little hay corner sleeping soundly.

After checking that the coast was clear, she headed straight to the back, to some bushes. Behind them was a small hole she made on the wall. This was her secret tunnel. Every time she felt bored, she'd just pass through it and it'd just lead her straight to the garden where Aang's room faced.

Finally reaching the grass-laid oasis, she dusted herself off and called out to the sleeping boy.

"Psst!" No sound of sliding windows. "Psst! Twinkle Toes! You awake?"

She called out in a whisper, careful not to attract attention from the old master. Being the Earth child that she was, she lightly stomped her foot, bringing three small rocks in the air. Grabbing them midway, she flung a good chunky one on the window.

In the middle of fruit pie dreams, Aang woke up to a small tick on his in window. Sitting up from his futon, he stretched his arms to the ceiling, before getting up. There was another tick on his window. The young boy yawned, as he slid the window open.

"Psst!" Half asleep, he saw a blurry figure in green sleep clothes, throwing a rock straight at him.

"Ouch! Toph!" Aang whispered angrily, massaging his rock-hit nose.

"Bull's eye!" Toph jumped in an air-punch, happy that she finally got the boy's attention. "Hey! You sleepy?"

"Uhhmmm…yup." Rubbing the sand form his eyes, part of his wrinkle pj's was pulled to the side of his shoulder. Yawn.

"What're you doing here Toph? It's…" he looked back at his clock that was ticking the minutes away. " 9:36"

"Cant sleep" Toph replied, shrugging plainly.

"Go to bed Toph"

"No way!" The fully awake earthbender crossed her arms and just frowned. Soon her lips formed an evil grin, one that brought back threatening memories. One of them involved pillars of rocks shooting through his room.

Aang just rested his head on his hand, trying hard not to fall asleep on his friend.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go out!" Toph whispered excitedly.

"But I got training in the morning!"

"Bah Gua can wait! C'mon Twinkle Toes! The city's waiting!"

Aang just sighed, and mentally kicked himself. Surely he'll get some form of trouble in the morning. Gyatso was kind but he was still fair. With some late night escapade, it was either wiping all the floors in the dojo (it was a huge place) or replacing all of the broken roof tiles under the sun. Whatever it was, it was better than his little blind earthbender friend, setting a large earthquake to his room, sinking him into more trouble.

With a waiting Toph below, Aang grabbed his knapsack and climbed on to the ledge, trying to balance himself before taking the plunge.

"You know this is kinda' like Romeo and Juliet, only the other way around.. Hehehe…"

"Twinkle Toes! Oh Twinkle Toes! Wherefore art thou Twinkle Toes" Toph pretended that she was Romeo, and snorted at the last line. While holding on to his window, Aang laughed at the girl's impersonation.

"After ten years!" Toph whispered sarcastically.

His room wasn't that high up, just enough for a thud in Toph's ears. Feeling the airbender's light feet, she quickly grabbed his hand and started running.

"This is going to be fun!" Toph said.

"I hope so," Aang replied, looking back at his lamp-lit dojo.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Voila! AnywayZ, pls. rev. :P 


	3. NOODLES

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (:P)

* * *

STREET 3: NOODLES

* * *

Aang never expected to meet a person like Toph. Only fourteen years old and yet full of rebellious energy. But she's only like that outside of her home. You see, Toph is the only daughter of the wealthy Bei Fong family, owner of Bei Fong Enterprise and of the Bei Fong estate, the large spacious mansion in the city. Despite the quiet, fragile, little blind girl that was expected of her, she would sometimes be covered in dirt tearing up the soccer field, or sneaking out at night with friends.

"So, what do want to do?" Aang said, bringing up his arms over his head.

"Hmmm…wanna go roof hoping?" Toph suggested.

Aang pondered for a minute on the idea of them hoping from one roof to the next. That would be loads of fun, if it wasn't so dangerous.

"Don't you think people would suspect us as cat burglars?" Aang reasoned.

"We're no trying to steal anything and besides we're not cats!"

Toph laughed and Aang joined in. He liked her smiled, it was only on occasion that he'd see her pearly whites.

"You're right! But first I need something to eat. You still owe me for waking me up in the middle of the night!" Aang said, rubbing his hungry tummy.

"Yeah. Yeah. There's a noodle vendor in the next corner" Toph pointed.

They walked a few paces to the right, and there he was just as Toph predicted, Seeing the man's cart, Aang quickly rode on his air scooter. His stomach grumbled even louder at the scent of the steaming soup. His eyes widened in amazement at the vendor's colorful cart. Beside his boiling pot, was an assortment of condiments and vegetables. A red paper lantern lighted the moving restaurant, and it had plastic animal toys hung up in a clothes line.

"Hey kid! What'll it be?" The man asked, he had a strong, gruff voice and his eyes would narrow to nothing as he smiled.

"I'll have a vegetable noodle soup! Please!" Aang squealed.

"Vegetable noodle soup ey? Don't you want chicken with that?" The vendor questioned.

"He's vegetarian," The two males looked at Toph, whom Aang left back in the corner. "No meat for this Twinkle Toes and beef for me!"

Toph stood next to Aang, knocking on his head, checking if it was empty. She was still angry that the airbender left him for a noodle vendor. The masculine man just snickered behind his cleaver, as he watched the two teenagers. Aang tried to say sorry, but another fist came knocking on his skull.

"Alright then! One vegetable noodle soup for the young man and beef noodle soup for his girlfriend here!"

Aang snapped out of his attempted apology, looking at the man flustered.

"Wait! No! It's not what you think! She's not-"

Before Aang could say a word, his "girlfriend" quickly leaned over.

"Yeah! And his girlfriend would like some fire flakes on top," Emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Coming right up!"

For a simple noodle vendor, he was very skilled with knives. Like a bartender, carrots, onions, and beef slices flied all around. Aang watched intently at the food-circus, clapping every now and then as the vender would almost drop a cauliflower in the street. Toph on the other hand just crossed her arms and looked unimpressed. How could she?

"You kids take care now!" The vendor waved at the two teenagers, who were now walking away, bowls and chopsticks at hand.

"Bye! Thanks for the food mister!" Aang waved back. "How do you like you noodles, Toph?"

Toph replied his question by slurping on her noodles. She kept her eyes closed, and eyebrows furrowed.

"You still mad that I ran off and left you?" Aang joked.

Slurp.

"Uhhmmm… okei"

Slurp.

Aang just quietly sipped his soup for the remainder of a long, quiet, uncomfortable minute. From behind, Toph's silhouette gave Aang a strong punch in the arm.

"You're an idiot." Slurp.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Mixing the east and west, just like the Avatar style. introducing my OC. Mr. Noodle vendor! Next chap. u'll meet one very special character from ATLA. And review, people! Well, see ya' in a few months:P 


	4. CAGGED

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender. (: P)

* * *

STREET 4: CAGGED

* * *

_Previously on Avatar..._

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go out!" Toph whispered excitedly.

"But I got training in the morning!"

"Bah Gua can wait! C'mon Twinkle Toes! The city's waiting!"

"This is going to be fun!" Toph said.

"I hope so," Aang replied, looking back at his lamp-lit dojo.

* * *

The dark alley was wet and stinky. The walls were lined with graffiti, and had stacks of soggy packaging boxes on the far end. Out of the bright street, a skinny pale guy walked in. He had neon green hair, all spiky and stiff, a creepy grin, and a twitchy eye. His name was Choi.

"Kouji! Kouji!" his raspy voice rang.

From behind the boxes, something stirred. A puff of smoke floated up to the apartments. Out of the cardboards sat up, a teenaged boy with black, greasy hair. His locks were cut up to his shoulders that hid majority of his face, except for his mouth where a cigarette stood out.

"Fire power's here!" Kouji relied, giving his friend the thumbs-up.

"Oist! Ladies!"

The two men faced a tall, masculine, dude that blocked the light from the open streets. He had on dark shades (yes at night) and bleached blond hair.

"Brought you guys a present."

"Oh! Tosaku! You shouldn't have!" Kouji said sarcastically.

"Ooohhh! Lookie! Lookie! It's a ratty!" Choi exclaimed. He excitedly jumped up and down at Tosaku's present. It was a fury animal locked up in a rusty cage. Kouji bent down and rubbed his chin.

"What is it? A rat?" He asked.

"Ratty! Ratty!" Choi was obviously insane.

"I think its one of those flying lemurs. You know those rare types," Tosaku said, rubbing the back of his head stupidly, and hoping he got it right. Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

"Can it dance?" Kouji asked, smirking.

"We'll know soon enough," Tosaku bellowed as the two guys joined in.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Hahaha! Do another one, man!" Tosaku shouted.

"Alightey then!" Kouji said.

Choi threw him a firecracker, and clapped it between his hands. Opening it, the wick began to light up and threw it hard at the poor lemur. For the past few minutes, the tortured little guy kept dodging the firecrackers.

BOOM!

"Wohoo! Yeah! Look at him go!"

"Ratty! Ratty!"

"You know what'll make this even better?" Kouji started.

"What? Dude?" Tosaku asked, facing his companion.

The smoker brought his hand up to his chest and inhaled deeply and then quickly forcing them downwards.

"This!"

Suddenly a ring of fire encircled the lemur. Screeching and alarmed, the little guy jumped back and forth, finding an exit. Trying a small empty patch, he quickly withdraws his tail and licked the burn as Kouji increased the flame's intensity.

From the nearby trash can, something crashed, as a man with fuzzy hair and a short mustache came walking in groggily.

"Hey! It's Kubo!" Tosaku exclaimed.

"Kubo! Eekkk!" Choi shouted.

"Where you've been man? You're a mess!" Kouji asked.

"Well, you're not so pretty yourself, Sparky!" Kubo had a deep voice, but was just as raspy as Choi's. "Got beat, an Earthbender."

He lifted his head, showing all black and blues, a few cuts here and there, and some blood stained tissue sticking out of his nostrils. Holding it for a few seconds, the three guys laughed their heads off at the idea of their rough and tough member being punched and kicked by a sweet little girl.

"Hahaha! Kubo got beat! You're such a loser!" Tosaku exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kubo punched the wall next to him. "Next time...!"

"C'mon guys…" Kouji tried to simmer his brothers down. "Let's just-"

"Ratty's gone!" Choi shouted.

"Where'd he go?" Tosaku said.

"Where'd what go?" Kubo asked, picking out the tissue pieces.

"The flying lemur," Kouji answered calmly.

"No! Ratty!" Choi corrected.

"Last week it was a monkey, now a rat? -"

"HEY GIRLY GIRLS! AREN'T YOU LOSERS TOO OLD TO BE PLAYING WITH STUFFED TOYS?"

"Huh?" All of the boys looked to the open road where two silhouettes stood behind the headlights. Kubo's eyes focused on the petite one.

"What…YOU!" Kubo shouted.

With the car lights out, the view became clearer, showing one boy and one girl, standing side by side.

"Yeah! Me!" Toph stated, she then smirked and punched her left hand into her right palm, bringing up a rock platform with the lemur on top. He looked confused, green bright eyes staring straight ahead.

"Hmmm… an Earthbender," Kouji mused.

"Wait! You got beat up by a girl?!" Tosaku shouted. Holding it in, all of them spilled our their guts in fits of laughter, imagining the gruff guy get pounded my a sweet, little, innocent girl. Sweet? Yeah right!

"C'mon, Toph, we already got him," Aang said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was already bad enough having to run into these guys, more so going into a fight with them. Peacemaker to the end, that was Aang.

"No way! These guys deserve some ass-kicking for what they've done!" Toph shouted. She then thrust her hands forward, making a seismic quake run through the alley.

"Woah…So this is the girl who whooped your butt, Ey, Kubo?" Tosaku walked forward and observed Toph. "She's kinda' cute. Hello Ms. Beautiful, wanna bunk in with me tonight?"

Before the huge gorilla could even lay a finger, he was struck in the gut, by something invisible and too fast to see. It was airbending. This sent him flying backwards, hitting the brick wall. Aang was then found in front of Toph, in his fighting stance, his eyes narrowed and his hands ready to strike.

"Is it just me? Or was that your PRIDE being broken!" Toph said plainly.

"Humph…bitch!" Kubo spat, he was really sick of this, he really wanted to give this girl a piece of his mind…er…fist. Kouji just whistle out, he was impressed at the two. An Airbender and an Earthbender, a powerful combination. Choi on the other hand cowardly hid behind Kubo, that is until he punched him in the head for being a wuss.

Toph smiled and walked beside Aang. She could feel the vibrations of the three standing men. One of them was unstable and continually shivered in his boots, another just stood coolly, while the other had a good firm stance, ready to fight.

"Quit being a knight in shining armor, Twinkle Toes! And take a hold of him will you?" Toph said, shoving the lemur in his hands. She then took a strong fighting stance. Oh it's on!

"Good! Guess I'll get a work out tonight," Kouji said, stretching out his arms.

* * *

sTitchEd016: hehehe...wanted to do the whole previously on avatar thing...coz' i felt like it was a long, long tym, since i updated. Anywayz, the special character is Momo! Yup! Pls. rev! T.C.,people! 


	5. UMBRELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender. (: P)

* * *

STREET 5: UMBRELLA

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh!" Choi screamed in a girly tone that practically woke up the entire neighborhood. 

"Ha! You baby!" Toph shouted back, cupping her hands near her mouth.

"Baby?!" Hearing Tosaku's gruff voice, his vibrations were quickly felt by the earthbender's toes. Running like a rouge rhino, Tosaku came bashing towards Toph with his fist in the air.

"Huh? Where'd she go?!" he asked, as he punched the ground instead of his target.

"Right here ya boob!" Toph shouted.

"What the-?"

Bang! Before getting a chance for a double take, the gorilla's face comes slamming to one of the Blind Bandit's enormous boulders, sending him crashing to the back wall. But she wasn't done yet, bringing her arms to the side and forming two fists, she encased his lower limbs in rocks, and turning him upside down against the alley wall.

"Yeah!" Toph shouted defiantly. "How you holding up Twinkle Toes?"

"Peachy keen!" Aang called back, and sweat dropped.

"Really?" Kouji sent a blazing inferno towards the young Airbender.

"Waaahhhh!" Using his quick reflexes, Aang spun his hands around in a rotary motion sending the flames sideward. Escaping from his attack, Kouji blew out the partial clump of sweaty hair from his face, and leaped up in the air in front of Aang, ready to strike his burning foot on him. Aang quickly regained his stance, and blew him away with an air blast.

"Peachy keen, right…" Toph said, every word coated in sarcasm.

Even though, the Bei Fong child would have loved to just stand there, cross her arms, and just enjoy the show, there were more businesses to take of, especially one named Kubo.

Unlike the fire head, Kubo was a non-bender, who resorted to weapons like a rusty old pipe. Feeling out every vibration in the entire alley, Toph spotted his heavy footsteps.

"Gotcha!" Kubo exclaimed. Before allowing the metal to make a dent on her small, little, fragile, head, Toph commanded the earth to swallow her up, leaving Kubo to strike nothing but air. "Stupid bending! What would I give to be an earthbender."

"Somebody seems a little jealous…"

Like a live rattlesnake snapping at a sparowkeet, the earth swallowed Kubo alive, just as it had did with Toph (Well, not really swallowing him alive, just leaving his head to stick out of the dirt) Jumping right beside him, Toph bent down his level, with her bangs covering her face.

"The name's Toph, the world's greatest earthbender, don't forget it!" She said.

'These are just puff-cakes, I need some real challenge,' Toph thought, as she ran towards Aang, bringing up 2 pillars of rock, trying to squish the firebender in between. It was hard at first, for he escaped with Spider-man like reflexes, but with a strong blow from Aang, Toph managed to sandwich him in.

"Toph! You okay?" Aang asked, panting and sweating like crazy.

"I'm good, took out three, how many did you get?" the girl asked. She was proud of her accomplishment, despite having easy opponents.

"Uhm…well, I got one," Aang said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't go solo Twinkle Toes, you work better in a team." Toph said, giving him her words of wisdom and punching him in the arm.

"Aaahhh…isn't that cute" Out of nowhere, Tosaku uses the neighborhood dumpster to form a cage around Toph, keeping her feet off the ground and unto hard, cold metal.

"Not so tough around metal, huh? Girly girl!"

"Toph!" Aang shouted.

Before he could take a step, a trail of flames surrounded the cage. This sent him backwards, bumping into somebody. Catching his scrawny wrists, Choi alleys-oops him back to the sidewalk.

"Oomph!" Aang grunted, landing on his side. Out of the muffled sounds, he could still hear Toph asking for help.

* * *

"What's the big deal? Wait till I come out, you'll be sorry!" Toph slammed her fists on the wall, clanging and banging around. 

Aang rolled on to his side, meeting his face to a torn up umbrella on a large mud puddle. And thank Wan Shi Tong, for a brilliant idea popped in his head!

* * *

"What do you think we'll do with her," Tosaku asked. Knocking on the cage, just to annoy the blind girl. 

"Hey!" Toph shouted, "Quit it!"

"I say, train her to become a circus monkey!" Kubo bellowed.

"I'm not a monkey" Toph answered back, giving a mighty blow that somehow shook the entire Dumpster.

"But she_ is_ short," Kouji snickered.

"Shorty! Shorty! Shorty" Choi taunted jumping up and down the cage. Walking closer to the side, Kubo leaned on.

"Your boyfriend ain't gonna help you, Princess, he's probably off crying-"

WHOOSH!

"What the heck was that!"

"Lookie its Batman!" Choi exclaimed, pointing up to the sky.

To where crazy dude directed, something bat-like zoomed high above the buildings. It had red wings (with holes in it), and a long pointy tail. Reaching up to the roof, it made another dive, almost reaching out to touch the wet ground. All of the men below ran for the pile of boxes as the thing continuously zoomed above their heads.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"What's going on?!" Toph shouted, still beating the crap out of the metal's side.

After scaring all of the back hair from the guys, the supposed bat targeted on the cage, circling around it, making scratching noises on the metal's side. From under Tosaku's armpit, Choi notice that sparkly water whizzed back and forth every time "Batman" passed.

Meanwhile, Toph took strong, deep breaths, taking in all of her energy into one final blow.

With a painful screeching sound of metal tearing apart, Toph breaks free.

"I can breathe!" Toph shouted, raising her hands up in the air. But before she could, bring herself up to stepping on glorious solid ground, "Batman" takes her hand, and snatches her up to the heights. As they left the scene, the four jerks were left mouths agape. They soared higher and higher, reaching many of Bah Sing Se's skyscrapers, even passing the Emperor's palace.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Toph screamed. Many sleepers and insomniacs heard this, shouting back complaints and violent reactions.

_"Shut up!"_

_"Get some sleep!"_

_"Do you people know what time it is?! I've still got work in the morning!"_

_"Hey!"_

Holding on to dear life, the blind earthbender clung onto whatever was supporting her, wishing that she was back in her element. Her beloved, familiar, seeable Earth. As "Batman" held on her waist, he couldn't help but smile on how funny, Toph looked.

"I can't see! I must be dead! No! I'm dead! I'm dead!" Toph shouted desperately, "MomandDad,I'msorryforalwayssneakedoutIrealyloveyou, Snoozlessorryforalwaysstealingyourboomerang, Sugarqueenyouragreatfriendandyoursokindandcaring.I'mreally, really, sorryTwinkleTiesforalwaysteasingyouandknockingonyourhead, youagreatguy, and…

Aang didn't think any human possible could talk that fast, but he figured that Toph had already suffered enough, besides she call him a great guy.

"Why thanks Toph."

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph gasped, her eyes widened like plates.

"Hi!" Aang smiled.

"Why? What? How?" she stammered, finding what emotion to pick, confusion, shock, or rage. Rage was the most likely option.

"I got you out of that dumpster with this glider and now were flying! Brilliant huh?." Aang explained.

"F..F…f..lyin?" Toph stuttered. Swallowing that lumpy part in her throat, her grip on Aang tightened, and her left eye twitched a little. To her, flying meant, no earth, no seeing, and most importantly…a highly probable chance of falling!

"Urk…Toph…cant…uhhkk… breathe, I…I"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

"Toph…air…need…"

With Toph, crushing out his airways, Aang was starting to feel woozy, and losing control of his flying device. Feeling all of energy draining out of his upper body, his grip on the glider's frame slowly slipped, sending him falling several feet to the ground. Half conscious, his almost closed eyes made out faint lights of buildings and cars from the city. He could also hear someone screaming his or her lungs out in shock.

Not knowing what in the world was going on, Toph grasped unto Aang's PJ top, and buried her face in his chest. Both of them, were falling headfirst into who knows what?

* * *

_Meanwhile down below..._

"Hey could you help me get that?" An elderly man called out to his companion. He was a simple vegetable vendor making an inventory on his produce, for the next day's sale. He was clad in green, like most workers in Bah sing Se, with an apron tied around his waist.

"Hmmm…" his assistant mumbled. He doesn't talk much, but he was a big help to the man. Unlike his boss, he wore a blue band T-shirt, with a logo "_The Nomads_", and held his hair in a wavy ponytail. Walking to the truck, he put on his headphones and shifted a song in his ipod. Hulling out a crate of peach blossoms, _"Don't let the Cave in get you down"_ played.

From the lead singer's laid back voice, the assistant could hear screaming. Lazily looking up, he saw something falling from the sky!

"Waahhh…Waahhh…" He sputtered, foam starting to drip down his shirt.

"What is taking you so long!" the manager complained, walking out of the store just in time for impact. Out of the blue something hard, crashed unto his truck. "My cabbages!"

With foam still in his face "Foamy", faints while "Mr. Cabbage man", retrieves what's left of his precious veggies.

"Uhhhh…my head hurts" Aang sits up, rubbing his temples with his palm. "Ouch Toph! That cabbage hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Toph said, spitting out a cabbage leaf.

* * *

sTitched016: Well, I'm continuing this story coz' I missed it so. Anywho added some of my fave minor characters from ATLA (along with my OCs), Mr. Cabbage guy, Foamy, and those nomads in the episode, The Cave of two Lovers, although they were were implied as a popular hippie band. Did i mention Toph can't metalbend in here, it progresses as the story goes on. Pls. review, more chaps. up next... 


	6. MOMO

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (: P)

* * *

STREE 6: MOMO

* * *

"Give it up, Twinkle Toes! He obviously doesn't like you!" Toph said, facing a crouched Aang in front of a turned over waste bin. 

Once they were on solid ground, and after showing the furious Cabbage man Toph's Bei Fong seal, Aang explained calmly that he had taken a torn up umbrella and arranged it to form a glider. Monk Gyatso had showed him the design for such a device, and he found it the same. But after the fiasco with the makeshift glider, the blind earthbender was still pretty cross with her friend. But it died down a little, after the lemur that they had saved, scurried past them. Aang decided to follow him, so he grabbed Toph's hand and dragged her on to the chase. The fuzzy thing, finally found sanctuary in a trash bin.

'This is getting old,' Toph thought. Grabbing the boy's knapsack, Toph felt around for anything interesting. After a few crumpled up paper, his camera, a piece of chewed up bubble gum (eeww…), her fingers finally found something soft and round. It was a peach.

'I could go for some dessert,' Toph thought, licking her upper lip.

Inside the newspapers and aluminum cans was the lemur they had just saved from those sickos. The poor thing shivered, he was scared of the two.

Aang had a way with animals. Appa was a living, breathing evidence of a good man-animal relationship. He always seemed so kind and cheery, but it wasn't the same to a 12-inch lemur. Aang whistled to him, while holding out his hand.

"He's not a dog!" Toph snapped, pulling out the fruit.

"Give me a name!" Aang asked and looked back at the girl.

"Mrp…www…"

Aang laughed his guts out, looking back at Toph's cheeks all puffed up and covered in fruit pieces. Toph gave him an evil glare, but he still thought it looked cute. And out of know where a light bulb appears!

"I got it! Momo!" He liked Momo.

"That's a funny name!" Toph said, rubbing her mouth with her backhand.

"It's a nice name!" Aang resumed to getting "Momo" out of the trash can. "Momo! Here Momo!"

At the sound of Aang's voice, Momo's ears perked up. He then crawled out a little, his white and brown face peaking out slightly.

"Miracles do happen!" Toph stated. The lemur finally gave in! After standing near a trash can for 30 minutes, Momo was just as stubborn as she was.

"See!" Aang said. He stood up with Momo clinging to his arm. "Look he's sniffing me!"

"Uhhmmm...okei…" Toph said, kind of disgusted.

"He's taking in my scent. That means he's trying to get used to me!" Aang chirped.

After sniffing him, Momo climbed up to his shoulder and gave a small lick on his cheek. The Airbender laughed. It tickled.

"Momo, I'd like you to meet Toph. Go on pet him!"

"No!" Toph said crossing her arms. "I don't want to pet him!"

"Aaahhh…C'mon! I think he likes you!"

"NO! I wont!"

"Toph…"

"NO!"

"Please…"

"NO!"

"Pretty please…" Aang puts on a sad puppy dog face. Although its no use, since Toph couldn't see it.

"NO!"

"Are you scared?" Aang teased. He suspected that.

The Bei Fong child was a little unsure, but she didn't want to let him see a sweat. She was Toph after all! The world's greatest earthbender! So she just sighed and reached out her pale hand unto Momo's soft head.

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! IT LICKED ME!" Toph shouted. She quickly took a hold of her hand.

"Animals do that. It's how they say hello." Aang said cheerfully.

"Well keep him away from me, he gives me the creeps."

And so they continued walking side by side, with a new friend on top of Aang's head. A friends named Momo.

* * *

sTitched016: Well, this one's kinda short, just an explanation on how Momo got his name. Momo is Japanese for peach, hence Toph eating the fruit. PLs. review:) 


	7. PHOTOGRAPH

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (: P)

* * *

STREET 7: PHOTOGRAPH

* * *

In the middle of an almost sleepy city, two teenagers casually walked in their pj's with no care in the world. After running all over the alleys and corners, two pairs of feet badly needed a chair to sit on. Reaching the park they settled themselves on a green bench. 

"He likes you!" Aang said, as Momo quickly jumped from his arms into Toph's. Miraculously she didn't freak out.

"Humph, but if he tries to lick me again, I'll…okei…okei…you _are _cute!" Toph laughed as Momo started to cuddle up to her. She had to admit she liked the little fuzz ball.

"You know, in daylight the park seems okei, but at night it feels kinda creepy." Aang said.

"You scared, zombies might erupt from the ground?" Toph teased.

"No!"

"Well I can tell you one thing Twinkle Toes, my feet says that this park is no cemetery, its just, well, a park"

"WwWwwoooooHHhhh…" At that thought, Aang covered head inside his shirt and started walking towards Toph. "Must eat little girls…Must eat flying lemurs…WwWwwoooooHHhhh…"

"Hehehe…fat chance! You're no match for the world's greatest earthbender!"

And with that, Toph quickly stood up and stomped her right foot, sending a quake throughout the park. Feeling it, Aang got off balanced and landed on his bottom.

Seeing a headless man sitting on the dirt, Momo squealed. He then hid behind Toph's bun and squawked at him like a threatened cat.

"Now look what you've done! You zombie!" Toph accused. Aang airbended himself up and straightened out his shirt.

"Sorry Momo, it was just a joke. Friends?" Aang held out a hand and smiled.

Looking down at the accused, the blind girl just spoke in behalf of Momo.

"Momo doesn't feel like accepting you apology."

"Well, he's got to, sooner or later!"

Looking for a peace offering, Aang took some lychee nuts from his knapsack and held out his hand. Momo, hesitant at first, gladly jumped unto the boy's arm. Finally gaining his trust, he set the rest of the nuts on the bench for Momo to devour.

"Our new addition to the family! Momo!" Aang said. He then took out his camera and squat on the ground, getting a good angle at he lemur. Toph just chuckled as the vibrations from the boy's body, showed that his underwear was sticking out. It was a good thing she couldn't see that they had Sponge Bob Squarepants on them.

"Hey! Momo!"

Flash!

His eyes quickly constricted and rubbed them from the sudden bright light. The Airbender then took out his Polaroid pic. And fanned it.

"Momo's first picture!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yup, it wont be his last," Toph said, walking back to the bench. Aang followed her. Observing a frozen Momo eating lychee nuts, Aang raised his camera once more to his next model.

"Toph!" Aang called in singsong.

"Huh?"

Flash!

Unlike most people, her eyes just kept constant. Aang took out the pic. And smiled, he knew exactly where he wanted to keep this one.

"You look really pretty in this one, Toph-Wait!" Aang was shocked as Toph grabbed his camera from his neck, practically leaving skin marks from her strength.

"DID YOU EVEN ASK IF I WANTED MY PICTURE TAKEN?!" Toph shouted at the confused Aang, gripping to the camera's side.

"Toph! I didn't think you'd mind. You never did before,"

It was true, sometimes when they just hanged out in the dojo, he'd take candid pictures of her. Sometimes hearing the flash, she would just play along, and make faces in front of him. She would scrunch up her face, puff her cheeks, or stick out her tongue.

"UUHHHHH!!!"

The furious earthbender just threw the camera at his chest, stormed a few paces forward, and hugged herself. Aang was at a loss for words and just looked at her back.

"You know it sucks, " Toph said quietly, her useless eyes staring down.

"What is?" Aang was worried and walked right next to her.

"That I can't see you pictures,"

Aang's heart broke as he saw a single tear fall down behind her black bangs. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Toph."

The thing that she so hated, was the thing that she was getting. Pity. Feeling Aang's hold on her shoulder, she roughly brushed it off and whipped the tears off her face.

"But the benefits of being blind is that I can kick you butt!" Toph faces Aang and poked at his chest.

Aang just stood there. It amazed him how quickly the blind girl could turn situations around. A few seconds ago they were having a sentimental moment and now it's like earthbending all over again! Was it a girl thing? Or a Toph thing?

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then bring it on!"

Aang just grinned, the same grin that's up for any challenge!

* * *

sTitchEd016: After a little action, here's a little cute Taang moment for all you mellows out there. Enjoy! Taang + Momo,so looks adorable! 


End file.
